Et si ?
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Sakura enceinte, Shaolan va la voir, Kurogane se repose un peu plus loin... Et connerie en masse. Attention, yaoi, yuri, mais pas que !


**Titre :** Et si...

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** Humor/Parody

**Disclaimer :** Tout Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp !

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour ! Cette histoire est profondément étrange. Non, vraiment. Les couples y sont complètement craqués. C'est le principe de l'histoire, en fait. Alors je vois laisse lire. Attention, yaoi, yuri, mais pas que !

* * *

Assise sur une chaise longue, les mains entourant tendrement son ventre rebondi, Sakura se dorait au soleil. Elle fut rejointe par Shaolan qui s'enquit gentiment :

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, rayonnante. Oh, je crois qu'il a bougé ! Touche !

- Je suis très heureux pour toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera magnifique !

- Tout comme son père, dit-elle en lançant un regard amoureux vers Kurogane, allongé un peu plus loin.

- Vous allez l'appeler comment ?

- Justement, on y a beaucoup réfléchi, et on a fini par se décider ! Notre enfant s'appellera Cookie-Nuts !

- C'est un très beau nom ! reconnut l'archéologue.

- Et pour toi et Fye-san, ça avance comment ?

- Très bien, c'est le bonheur parfait ! Il déborde de plein d'idées pour nos nuits ! Il veut même avoir un bébé, il n'arrête pas de dire qu'avec sa magie, c'est possible, mais je préférerais qu'on adopte !

- C'est pourtant un sentiment si merveilleux de devenir mère !

Le magicien arriva soudainement, en costume de maid et porte-jaretelles.

- Shaolaaaaaaan… fit-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Tu veux voir ma grosse planète ?

- Oh oui, répondit-il sur le même ton, je vais chercher les menottes, le bâillon, le fouet, et j'arrive !

- Petite coquine !

Ils partirent s'enfermer dans leur chambre en gloussant. Le ninja se leva et s'assit aux côtés de la princesse de son cœur.

- Ça va, chérie ?

- Super, mon bonbon ! Les yeux roses, ça te va vraiment bien !

- Elles sont chouettes, ces lentilles ! Je pense carrément me faire une coloration permanente de la rétine !

- Tu seras magnifique, mon sucre d'orge !

- Merci, ma caille !

- Et Mokona, il va bien ?

- Oui, on l'a eu tout à l'heure au téléphone, sa lune de miel avec Fei Wan se passe super bien ! Normalement, ils seront là pour le mariage de Tomoyo et Himawari !

- Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'on a reçu le faire-part du quarante-deuxième enfant de Yuo et Watanuki, dit Sakura.

- Ils se donnent à fond, dis donc ! fit le brun.

- Franchement, ça va, par rapport aux galipettes de Domeki et Mokona noir qu'ils retransmettent en direct sur Internet, ils ont une de ces communautés de fans ! Et quand Mugetsu s'en mêle, ils explosent le nombre de vues ! ajouta la jeune fille.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Faut bien que je m'occupe, quand tu pars en mission ! susura-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'emmener avec moi, mais il faut penser à la sécurité de Cookie-Nuts ! dit le ninja d'un ton grave.

- Je comprends… Dis moi, mon amour, tu penses encore à Ashura ?

- Non ! Mon histoire avec lui, c'est du passé ! Je n'aime que toi, mon roudoudou !

- T'es trop mignon, mon coquelicot fleuri !

- Merci, mon papillon au plumage de ciel ! Viens faire des papouilles à ton lutin des bois !

Kurogane, le corps trempé de sueur, se réveilla en hurlant.

* * *

Sakura : *meurt d'une crise cardiaque*

Shaolan : *se tire une balle*

Fye : *se tord de rire*

Kurogane : *essuie son sabre et cache le cadavre de Crisa dans un placard* Ça, c'est fait !

Crisa : *résurrection inexpliquée* Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous jure que je n'ai consommé ni alcool ni drogue pendant l'écriture de cette fic ! Fin bref, revenons au sujet principal de cet écrit, à savoir le KuroSaku. C'est un pairing qui existe sur le fandom anglais, que je trouve très... très...

Fye : Approuvé par Pedobear ?

Crisa : Exactement, je volais dire que cela fait très lolicon, comme couple... Voilà, c'était mon instant de perplexité face à ce pairing très étrange. Si vous voyez ne serait-ce qu'un seul passage du manga qui laisserait entendre qu'il serait envisageable, faites-moi signe !


End file.
